Trials of a Princess
by Autistic Writer
Summary: After learning she could weld the Keyblade, Yen Sid trains her in the art of the Keyblade and during her mark of mastery. A familiar face intervenes that everyone has forgotten. Can Kairi survive long enough to confront this individual? Read and find out.


**Who else was shocked at the secret ending of Kingdom Hearts 3D. I kinda saw it coming but I slowly began to cheer up in the air. Finally, Kairi gets to do something besides be a pretty face. Don't say she did that in KH2, but that doesn't count. Anyways, this is my story of how I think Kairi's Mark of Mastery would go but I might wander out of character during the climax/end. I hope you enjoy this story though. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

_Chapter 1: The Princess of Light Stands Tall_

Staring out at the sea, Kairi seemed to stare at it hours upon hours. The latest adventure of hers really affected her as she reunited with two of her forgotten friends. It moved her as memories started to flash back and remembering the times they shared, the joyful memories seemingly returned like a message in a bottle, returning to the very shore it came from.

Kairi's tears flew down from her eyes without notice. Kairi touched one of them as her tears were of joy. King Mickey had summoned them for a special adventure and Kairi hasn't heard back from them in days. But, within that time, days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months as she usually came back to the islands which were abandoned by her other friends. They would think it was childish to her to return to the Islands but Kairi dismayed their efforts to have her outgrow it.

Her usual days began with her waking up, getting dressed, going to school, going home to finish homework, go to the island to wait for Riku and Sora to come back, she waits until sundown for them, go home and eat dinner, and finally sleep after her shower.

It was a rinse and repeat process for her but Sora and Riku were her two precious friends in the world. She would wait for twenty years if she had to. She just wished she could be more of help to them.

A month went by as the middle of her wait, she drew three faces. Riku, Sora, and herself giving a happy smile as a giggle went across her face. Kairi looked around as she thought she heard a train whistle as she stared out to sea.

She heard it again getting up and looking around to hear where the train was as there was no train tracks for miles.

Suddenly, in her very eyes, she saw a train coming. It wasn't any ordinary train she had ever seen before, but she felt this train was uplifting. The purple train turned to where it was behind her. The train made a U shape before it halted its wheels. The passenger who got off was very familiar to her.

His white hair was a dead giveaway as it was her friend Riku.

She ran up to give him a hug. It felt like it was just yesterday, that he and Sora left to whatever their adventure would take them. However, she soon noticed the absence of one of her other friends. She looked at Riku, who simply smiled.

"He would have loved to come visit you, but he had some things to take care of" Riku said looking at her

"O. So, what are you doing here?" Kairi smiled at him wondering why he was here instead of helping Sora.

"I actually came here because Master Yen Sid needed me to come and get you" Riku said surprising Kairi

"Me, why me" Kairi said in confusion

"I don't know. I was wondering that myself. You don't have to go if you don't want to" Riku said

Kairi looked out towards the ocean as she closed her eyes for a minute. Deep in thought, she thought of the people she had met. Among them, was a blue haired woman? She didn't who this woman was. However, her mind was riddled by memories of her, ever since she was brought back to the Islands.

She turned around looking at Riku and smiled. "I'll come with you"

After being acquitted with Donald and Goofy, Kairi and Riku made their way towards the stairs as Riku entered the room seeing King Mickey and Yen Sid.

"I brought you the "guest" you asked for…" Riku stated as he stepped aside letting her in.

"But, you never said why" Riku added

"Huh? Wow" King Mickey said looking at her and was amazed.

Kairi entered the room as he looked at Yen Sid who was looking at her.

"I have come to learn that you, too, can weld a Keyblade. I am glad you are here" Yen Sid told her.

Kairi looked at Yen Sid. She realized why she was here. Yen Sid caught Kairi up to speed about what was going to happen in the upcoming years. Kairi looked Riku, Yen Sid, and Mickey.

"So, I am going to learn how to weld a Keyblade" Kairi asked

"In a matter of speaking, yes" Yen Sid "But, be warned. The upcoming danger will be the greatest challenge you ever faced. It will not be like the adventure you have had"

"I will…" Kairi said

"Hang on" Mickey said "I am not sure this is such a great idea"

Yen Sid looked at his pupil as Riku was startled as well.

"I am sure she can handle the training, but it seems all too risk. Xehanort, as you said, is capable of many things. What if Kairi is tricked and captured in the process" Mickey warned his master.

"Mickey, I am worried too. But, you are also forgetting that she was able to take out a few heartless in The World that Never was" Riku said.

"But, that was only a few heartless. What if she verses someone in the organization" Mickey looked at Riku

"ENOUGH" Kairi shouted as she looked at Mickey, kneeling down to him.

"I am sure if I do fail or get captured, that I can count on Sora and Riku to come and get me. Plus, I think there have been some female keyblade welders" Kairi said

Mickey was about to say something, but her appearance reminded him of his 'friend' with short blue hair. Mickey smiled as he nodded.

"Then, it is settled. Kairi will begin her training" Yen Sid said "However, we will begin in the morning. I am sure Kairi needs the time to rest"

Riku and Mickey both looked at Kairi as she began to leave the room. Mickey was a bit nervous; however Riku put his hand on Mickey's shoulder to reassure him that it will be alright.

Kairi walked down the hallway seeing Sora against the wall resting as she walked up to him and smiled a little bit as she stared at him.

"Rest up, and I will be there by your side when the danger comes along. After all, friends stick together" she said as she left Sora alone.

**Here's the end of the chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter so far. Next chapter, its Kairi's training. I know the last words were kind of cheesy, but it's my story. So, what can you do? Review and comment what you think will happen in the story. Can't wait to hear the reviews, so comment and I will make the second chapter. **


End file.
